There is a technology relating to wireless communication based on a WFD (Wi-Fi Direct) mode. In the WFD mode, a pair of wireless communication apparatuses performs wireless communication referred to as G/O (Group Owner) negotiation when establishing a new wireless network. Thereby, it is determined that one wireless communication apparatus operates as a G/O device of the wireless network and the other wireless communication apparatus operates as a client device of the wireless network.